Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 10
is the tenth episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury. It first aired in Japan on June 5, 2011, and aired in America on December 15, 2012. Plot In the first two battles of the second round of the tournament,Gateway to Success, Gingka and Yuki and Dashan and Chi-yun easily defeat their opponents. In the third battle of the second round, Kyoya and Benkei face off against Johannes and Motti. Johannes has been a nuisance to Gingka and Co. in the past, however upon learning that Johannes may be a Legendary Blader, Kyoya goes all out against him on his own to see if he truly is one. Benkei then sees that Motti is not interested in the battle at all and goes to attack but she pleads with him to stop as Tetsuya Watarigani had done in Metal Fusion, which he does as Benkei once saw a stray cat before. He then gets angry because he realizes he was tricked after Motti attacks him. Benkei goes underground to attack Motti, who afterwards pleads with him again, but Benkei does not fall for it and goes to attack her again, but Johannes sees this and stops Benkei from attacking, Motti thanks Johannes for saving her and falls in love with him until he gets angry and shouts at Motti. He then uses the sand to create a twister which knocks both Benkei and Motti out, leaving just Johannes and Kyoya. Kyoya uses the sand to create a sand version of Lion Gale Force Wall which lifts Beat Lynx into the air and sends it flying into the sky, giving Kyoya and Benkei the win. The next match sees Bao and Aguma battle which they win with ease, sending them into the next round. Major Events *Kyoya's Fang Leone unleashes a new Special Move: King Lion Crushing Fang. *Kyoya and Benkei defeats Johannes and Motti and advance to the Semi-Finals. *Gingka, Yuki, Dashan, Chi-yun, Aguma and Bao all advance to the Semi-Finals. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Yuki Mizusawa *Madoka Amano *Kyoya Tategami *Benkei Hanawa *Dashan Wang *Chi-yun Li *Chao Xin *Mei Mei *Johannes *Motti *Aguma *Bao *Other tournament Bladers Beyblades *Cosmic Pegasus F:D (Gingka's) *Mercury Anubius 85XF (Yuki's) *Fang Leone 130W²D (Kyoya's; Featured) *Dark Bull H145SD (Benkei's) *Beat Lynx TH170WD (Johannes') *Flame Gasher H145WD (Motti's) *Scythe Kronos T125EDS (Aguma's; Unseen) *Hades Crown 130FB (Bao's) *Various Generic Beys *Rock Leone 145WB (Kyoya's; animation error) Featured Beybattles *Kyoya Tategami & Benkei Hanawa (Fang Leone 130W2D & Dark Bull H145SD) vs Johannes & Motti (Beat Lynx TH170WD & Flame Gasher H145WD) = Kyoya & Benkei Trivia *Despite being in a battle in the episode, Scythe Kronos T125EDS is not physically seen. *'Goof:' At 2:58 when Chao Xin Says 'That Was Easy' in the English Dub, he does not sound like Chao Xin, he sounds more like Dashan. *'Goof:' At 17:29 instead of Fang Leone 130W2D there is (possibly) Rock Leone 145WB. *'Goof:' In the dubbed version of the anime, Madoka said that Beat Lynx changed its Fusion Wheel but actually it only rotated its PC Frame on its Fusion Wheel in order to switch from Defense Mode into Attack Mode. Videos Gallery . Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Episodes